


【masa水仙拉郎】夜神月*eiji（04）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 夜神月*eiji [1]
Category: takumi saitoh kubota masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	【masa水仙拉郎】夜神月*eiji（04）

“啊，月君？”eiji慌乱的站起身，“我就是随便看看。”  
夜神月目光扫过地上翻得乱七八糟的书籍，落在了eiji身后的抽屉。  
脸上浮现出玩味的笑容：“eiji，你不太像随便看看，倒像是入室行窃。”  
“月君，我可是有职业操守的，我只搜集情报……”eiji脱口而出，下意识捂住自己的嘴唇。  
夜神月似笑非笑的看着他：“那eiji是谁派来搜集我的情报的。”  
Eiji嘴闭得紧紧地，摇摇头。  
夜神月眯了眯眼，心里盘算着eiji这个人，不能留了。  
许是感觉到夜神月身上的杀意，eiji眼珠子一眨，带上一层雾气，可怜兮兮的看着夜神月。  
惊慌失措的表情非常到位，他扯了扯夜神月的衣角，撅着嘴唇嘟囔着：“人家是情报屋的嘛，当然要收集情报来养活自己。”  
“哼，”夜神月不着痕迹的扯开eiji的手，“情报屋eiji，专门买卖情报，我实在想不通，我一个普通的大学生，怎么能入了情报屋的法眼。”  
Eiji眼珠子转了转：“月君怎么这么说呢？L不是认为月君是最大的基拉候选人吗？”  
夜神月眯眼，上下打量eiji，果然和L有关系。  
Eiji像是完全没注意到夜神月的表情，他主动攀上夜神月的肩头，撅嘴亲上了夜神月的嘴唇。  
嘴上柔软的触感让夜神月心跳漏了半拍。  
“我要是说，其实我喜欢月君，月君信不信呢？”轻飘飘的话从eiji的口中溢了出来，平时轻佻的青年居然有些紧张而局促的看着夜神月。  
夜神月突然笑出声来，放肆的搂住eiji的腰身，顺着摸下去捏了捏有弹性的屁股。  
“啊。”eiji夸张的叫了一声，娇笑着跌进夜神月怀里。  
“小妖精，你认为我会相信吗？”夜神月靠近eiji的耳边，一字一句的说着。  
“月君是基拉吧，我很感谢基拉呢。”eiji像猫咪一样蹭了蹭夜神月的脸颊，凑近他耳边说了一个名字。  
“我是无名街长大的呢，月君可以去查哦，我啊，可是狂热的基拉信徒呢。”eiji呢喃着，伸出舌头轻轻舔着夜神月的耳垂。  
敏感的地方被eiji舔弄着，夜神月喘息声渐渐粗了起来，身体也越来越燥热。  
夜神月的手探进eiji的内衬里，上下抚摸着光滑的腰身。  
似乎可以试试呢，这么诱人的妖精。  
再说，eiji的脸和姓名都知道，如果真有问题，到时候再杀掉也不迟。  
想通了这一层，夜神月轻笑出声，把eiji压倒在床上。  
悉悉索索把衣物尽数剥落，床上的青年脸色微红，眉眼上扬，似乎对这种事情驾轻就熟，让夜神月些微感到不快。  
手摸到eiji有些湿润的前端，吻住怀中人的嘴唇，微微用力。  
“唔。”eiji皱了皱眉头，转而更热烈的回应这个吻。  
嘴唇咬破，口腔里充斥着血腥味，夜神月发现eiji似乎更为兴奋，手中的分身也热了起来。  
原来喜欢这种刺激，夜神月心下了然。  
Eiji突然翻了个身，把夜神月压在身下，伸出舌头舔湿自己的手指。  
夜神月瞪大双眼，看着eiji自己给自己扩张，眼中不由得多了一丝鄙夷之色。  
eiji扶着夜神月的柱身缓缓的坐了下去，听到夜神月发出的抽气声和瞬间紧绷的身体。  
Eiji勾起一丝媚笑：“月君是第一次吗？”  
“是。”夜神月阴沉的开口，“你呢？”  
Eiji撅嘴，眼珠子滴溜溜一转：“这个问题不重要呢，重要的是我现在和月君你在一起呢。”  
“是啊，不重要。”夜神月神色黯然，却猛然一挺腰身。  
“唔。”体内的巨物掠过敏感地点，eiji像触电一样浑身一抖。  
见状，夜神月冷笑着把eiji抱了起来，按到书桌边用力艹弄着，每次挺入都直击eiji的敏感地点。  
“月，月君。”eiji不由得叫出声来，被情潮浸润的声音粘腻而动人，脚勾着夜神月的小腿，上下摩挲着。  
“啧，真骚。”夜神月嘲讽着，一边更用力的抽插着。  
“啊啊。”eiji被刺激的叫出声来，“月君，不，不要，唔唔。”  
“你说什么？”夜神月故意用力的顶弄着eiji的敏感点。  
被压在身下的青年满面潮红，快感一波一波的向全身袭来。  
“呜呜。”带着哭腔的声音，“月，月君，不，不要了。”  
Eiji身子猛地收缩，前端射出精液，身后的穴口一收一缩的含着夜神月的分身，脑袋嗡地一声一片空白。  
“呵。”夜神月抱起eiji，将他压倒在床上，继续抽插着。  
“不，不要了，月……”eiji扛不住这么刺激的动作，前端又立了起来。  
“可是eiji你的身体告诉我他还想要呢，”夜神月满意的摸着eiji的分身，“你看，他又立起来了。”  
“月君……”身下的人涣散的眼神看着自己，漂亮的脸上充满欲求，夜神月突然低头摄住eiji的嘴唇。  
不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，eiji只是迷迷糊糊觉得有人肆意摆弄自己的身体，之后还有什么完全就是空白了。


End file.
